wolvesofthebeyondrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardians of Ga'Hoole/Roleplay
Roleplay here as an owl from the Great tree of Ga'Hoole. Archive(s) 1, 2 Roleplay "I see. Well.. I think I have... firesight. Like Grank and Hoole did."☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 22:32, October 19, 2013 (UTC) "What did you see?" Damon asked, curiously. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png "I... I saw Kato, Rue, Elijah, you, my mum - all in chaw practice. But there was something else."☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 22:39, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Damon didn't expect her to tell him. It wasn't any of his business, anyways. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png "It was two wolves. A full grown and a pup. I knew them from the war between the clans and some turnpelts and outclanners. I think it's an omen."☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 22:46, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Rue flew down towards her chaw, fear and excitment pulsed through her. -- Benji lowered his head. "Go ahead, kill me, you'll only be as low as me." A smile crept across his face as he began to laugh menicingly. --- Kato stared at Clove, before returning from his chaw. CITY LIGHTS 01:38, October 20, 2013 (UTC) "Should we tell Fayan?" Damon asked. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png "I'm sure the wolf and pup was a memory. But if it becomes... you know - I'll tell Fayan about my firesight." Clove looked up at Rue. "Hi. Where's Elijah?" When - she saw Kato, her heart fluttered.---Bessie clutched the knife. "Fly away, you pathetic excuse of an owl. Under those feathers is a hagsfiend. Leave, unless you want my knife in your gizzard."---Elijah stood outside the hollow where Benji and Bessie were still fighting, listening. He had his battle claws on, dagger in one talon. He and the Ga'hoololgy chaw had just come back from collecting green things for Nimsy Night .☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 08:28, October 20, 2013 (UTC) "Alright, but I am a bit worried," Damon said. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png "Hmm." Clove looked down at her milkberry tea, and then she looked into a flickering candle. Her eyes widened as she saw the pup and the wolf again, only they were being pursuited by a familar looking white she-pup - well, she was much larger now. That's... that's the pup I rescued from the river along with Aulus! Kinkajou! Clove's vision was then interupted by another. A male Spotted owl in battle claws, armed with a dagger. The one that had pierced through Rudmore's back. Elijah's dagger. And then the looming white face of a bedraggled, insane Snowy, and the terified, yet furious face of a Barred owl.---"If you truly loved Rue," Bessie hissed, "You wouldn't hurt her like this!"---Elijah continued to listen to their fight, unsure whether to go in or not. He just hoped Benji didn't hear his racing heartbeat.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 08:10, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Benji hissed loudly, "No! Don't tell me what to do!" He quickly grabbed a dagger as he held it up to a random owls neck. CITY LIGHTS 02:37, October 26, 2013 (UTC) That random owl turned out to be Elijah. The Spotted owl shrieked in fury, and shot into the air, battle claws and dagger glinting. "Your fight isn't with Rue! It's with me."☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 02:40, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Benji shrieked and tackled Elijah. CITY LIGHTS 02:47, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Clove then saw what was happening in the candeflame. "We've got to get to the tweener hollow, fast!"---Elijah dodged the blow, but he felt a cut above his eye. Ignoring it, he blindly lashed out with his battle cllaws, feeling them tear flesh. He then seized his dagger, blindly lashing out as there was blood in his eyes from his cut.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 02:50, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Benji felt a peircing pain shoot through his chest as Elijah stabbed at his lungs, breaking some on his ribs. CITY LIGHTS 02:56, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Elijah couldn't see through the blood. He couldn't see where his dagger went. He shook his head fiercely.---Clove spilt milkberry tea as she saw the fight, and shot out of the room. "Rue! Elijah's in danger!"☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 02:58, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Rue bolted towards Elijah and ripped Benji off of Elijah. "NO! You monster!" Rue ripped her battle claws through Benji's neck, killing him within seconds, but Benji manage to say something before he died. "I'll be watching you, Rue." CITY LIGHTS 03:02, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Elijah sturggled to wipe the blood from his eyes.---Clove seized a hankerchief made by the weaving nest maid shake guild, and began to stop anymore blood trickling out of his cut. "Bessie, a little help here!"---Bessie wriggled free from the stack of books that had just buried her, and rushed over. "Someone get me some water. I'll clean it up, then I'll get some aloe vera to put on it."☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 03:06, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Rue rushed over towards Elijah. "Elijah! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! If I had just-" Rue looked away, tears in her eyes, then she flew off, crying. CITY LIGHTS 03:10, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "For the sake of Glaux!" Clove sighed. "I'll go after her!" she flew off after her best friend. "Rue, wait up! None of this is your fault. You just saved Elijah's life! Benji was just a bad, insane owl. Nothing more."☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 03:12, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "No Clove! You don't get it! Benji loved me ever since we were hatchlings! I was never in love with him, and I should have told him from the start! Then Elijah wouldn't be hurt. Is- he ok?" Rue spun around with tears in her eyes. CITY LIGHTS 03:16, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "It's just a cut, it looks worse then it really is. It won't scar. But Rue - that's not your fault. You have to understand. You can't blame yourself!" Clove touched her friend's shoulder with her wing tip. "It's Benji's fault for loving you, but never letting go. It's over now. He's not here to terrrize us anymore."☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 03:20, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Rue nodded slowly, she always had the tendancy to over react over a lot of things. "I need to go see him." Rue flew next to Clove, nodding slightly. CITY LIGHTS 03:31, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Elijah winced as Bessie applied aloe vera ointment to his cut. But it felt much better after a few moments.---"You don't need any stitches, you''re not going to scar. A few days and it will heal up nicely." Bessie's heart was still thumping. The body had been taken away to be burned. A simple ceremony. That hagsfiend in snowy feathers didn't deserved a decent final ceremony.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 03:37, October 26, 2013 (UTC)'' Damon had watched with his eyes wide open, and now he watched Bessie help Elijah. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Helena flew in, looking exhausted. "The body's been burned. The ashes were tipped into Hoolemere." she wrapped her wings around Clove. "How was your colliering, sweetheart?"---"I came in fully loaded with bonk coals on the first and second dive." Clove said quietly. "It was really fun, but... mum, I'll have to tell you something later."---Bessie had rubbed the aloe vera into the wound, and it looked a bit less angry and red. "That'll be fine. I think you should see Rue."---"Okay." Elijah said, still bewildered. He flew down to the sea, and dipped his dagger and battle clawed talons into it, washing the blood away before flying back to his hollow. He slipped off his battle claws as he flew, and hung them on the notch above his nest in Rue's and Clove's hollow.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 15:23, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Damon decided to go to his hollow. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Elijah opened the cupboard in their hollow. This was where they kept a few books that belonged to them. He pushed aside the Shakespearean books ''- Macbeth, The Merchant of Venice, Midsummer Night's Dream'', and a few others - Clove adored those books, and kept a copy of Romeo and Juliet in the hole under her nest. He pushed aside ''The History of the Northern Kingdoms, ''and pulled out a book by an other called Bram Stoker, the book known as Dracula. He sighed, and put it back. He decided to look for Rue.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 15:51, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Damon yawned. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Clove flew over Hoolemere at dawn, alone. She had a lamp in her talons, and she looked into the core of the flame. Again, she saw Broekk in Ishan's jaws. She then looked in the direction of the Beyond. She slunk into her hollow, and slid on her battle claws. They were actually her mum's, but since her mum wore Clove's father's, she had a spare. Helena had given them to her. Clove then flew over Hoolemere, determined to find out the truth. If a battle was brewing in the Beyond... she'd make sure that the guardians got involved to help win it. She had notified Fayan of her being away for at least a day.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 00:28, October 27, 2013 (UTC) "Wait!" Damon called out to Clove. He had noticed Clove leaving in his hollow, so he told Nathiq to inform Fayan that he too was leaving. "I want to come with you, it must be dangerous out there." http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png "I can take care of myself." Clove protested. But then she sighed. "But okay. I think Rue and Elijah need time together in the hollow to talk anyway." She held the lamp up. "All I see is the pup and the turnpelt. I have a bad feeling about this." the opal necklace she wore hung around her neck and reflected the flame. ☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 00:54, October 27, 2013 (UTC) "Then we need to go quickly. Have you seen the turnpelt before?" Damon asked. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png "Yes. His name is Ishan." ☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 01:35, October 27, 2013 (UTC) "Wha-Nevermind," Damon looked at the flame in the lamp. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Clove cursed as the lamp was blown out as rain began to fall. "Great. I'll just drop this." she dropped it into the sea, and flew faster. ☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 01:41, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Damon was blown to the side by the wind. "Do you know the direction?" he asked Clove. The clouds covered the stars. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Kato wanted to go with Clove, so he flew after her. ---- Rue cursed silently to herself as she flew around, looking for Elijah, she bumped into Janus on her way. CITY LIGHTS 01:46, October 27, 2013 (UTC) "Hey! Watch where you're flying! These are noble feathers you're crashing into!" Janus spat. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Category:Roleplay